


Test-just figuring out how ao3 works

by tposing_sniper



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, joke, plsdontread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tposing_sniper/pseuds/tposing_sniper
Summary: Just seeing how this whole thing works~ don’t worry, I’ll post actual fics eventually
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Test-just figuring out how ao3 works

**Author's Note:**

> Pp

🅱️enis

Medic succ Snipey benis 

I am artist thank u I’ll be here all week folks

**Author's Note:**

> Small


End file.
